Gone Like a Whisper in the Wind - BTS
by Shmeeya
Summary: BTS AU Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

A fleeting dream,

A broken promise.

A story to unfold,

About ones love untold.

Gone like a whisper in the wind,

I wish of our story to begin.

So please... Won't you hear me out?

Though my voice may be unheard now...

And I am but only a whisper in the wind...

Will you love me one day?


	2. Chapter 2

For those that have dreams...

What do they truly want?

Success?

Fame?

Revenge?

Happiness?

I know not.

I have a dream...

A dream where you love me too.

But things like that...

Are just fantasy.

Raindrops softly fell against the glass of the windows, dark gray clouds blotted the sky, and the quiet rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm would be arriving soon and the gentle rain would transform into a cascading downpour. (Y/n) sighed quietly as she dropped her book bag next to her desk and slumped down into her seat.

Class hadn't even begun and she was already wishing for the day to be over but, that was just who she was. She'd much rather prefer to be home reading, watching television, playing games, or drawing. She, however, did not have a choice. A good, proper education meant a good, prosperous life; at least, thats what her parents believed. (Y/n) however didn't believe in such things, she believed that life was what you made it out to be, nothing could sculpt it for you, you just had to do what you thought necessary with your own free will. Even the thought of stating her mind or her beliefs to her parents, however, was enough to give her nightmares for weeks on end.

(Y/n) shuddered at the thought before pulling at her cheeks as an attempt to rid herself of her negative thoughts and still lingering tiredness. A loud, exaggerated groan escaped her lips as she rested her head on her hand and gazed out the raindrop covered window. While in her daze she hadn't realized that other students began to appear in their seats, that is, until the bell rang, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

A stifled chuckle came from behind her and she turned around to see none other than Kim Taehyung, her best friend. (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him, puffing out her cheeks slightly as she flicked his forehead.

"Yowch... What was that for?" Taehyung whined as he frowned at her in betrayal and disbelief.

(Y/n) just shook her head in utter disappointment before her attention was attracted to the door that resided in the far right corner of the room. The door was slowly sliding open, gaining the attention of the teacher and the other students. Once the door was open a little more than half way (Y/n) slapped her hand over her mouth and bit her tongue as an attempted to prevent herself from laughing. With his head hung low, Jimin stepped into the room, soaked to the bone in his school uniform.

"Stop right there Mr. Park." Ms. Han scolded sternly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jimin froze, not even five steps into the room.

"Go stand in the hallway. I don't want a mess in my classroom." Ms. Han ordered, pointing to the door which Jimin had come through.

Jimin sighed before backing out of the room and slowly sliding the door closed. Suddenly all eyes fell on (Y/n) and her cheeks flushed a dark pink in both shame and embarrassment.

"Ms. Park... Would you please head to the office and get your dear brother, Mr. Park, a towel?" Ms. Han requested in a stern yet gentle voice.

(Y/n) grumbled slightly before standing up and trudging to the door in the upper right corner of the room, head hung low.

"Oh," Ms. Han added, "make sure you tell Mr. Park to keep his arms in the air, as punishment for being late to class."

A few students snickered as she slid open the door and walked out, sliding it closed with her foot. (Y/n) turned her head to the right, glaring at Jimin, who was standing by the back door of the classroom. Jimin's eyes widened slightly as he noticed her glaring at him.

"Arms up, you were late. If they aren't back when I come back I'll tell Ms. Han."

"But-"

"If you have a problem with it take it up with Ms. Han... Oh wait... You can't."

Jimin glared at (Y/n) before sighing in defeat and throwing his arms in the air.

(Y/n) turned away with a smug grin before venturing down the hallway to a flight of stairs. She took her time as she made her way down the stairs making sure not to slip and fall. Once she reached the bottom she saw a boy at his locker, soaked even more so than Jimin. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as the boy looked at her, eyes widening the longer they held each others gaze.

"Hey, you want me to get you a towel?" (Y/n) asked as she approached the boy.

The boy nodded slightly before shaking his head and bowing before opening his locker. (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows before mumbling an ok and continuing her way to the office. Once arriving at the office she was greeted by one of the secretaries.

"Good morning Ms. Park! Are you here for towels? I saw Mr. Park come in late, soaked to the bone."

"Ah, yea I am. Could I uh... Have a few extra please?"

The secretary smiled sweetly before nodding her head and grabbing some towels from under the counter.

"Is this enough?" She asked as she handed them to (Y/n).

(Y/n) nodded before quickly exiting the office, hoping to find the boy she had just previously encountered.


End file.
